Petant mutare corpus
by somnie
Summary: Snape cambia de lugar a Harry, junto a la serpiente, Pansy quien no parece divertida, en lo absoluto. Algo sale mal en la clase y beben una poción de cambio de cuerpo. Reto "Amigo Secreto". Un poco de Drarry.
1. Compañera de Pociones

Capitulo 1: Compañera de pociones

Por Merlín, sacaré un insuficiente – chilló Hermione, por lo bajo, para que Snape no la escuchara.

Trabajarán en parejas, les he dejado las instrucciones en el pizarrón, así que no me podrán preguntar nada.. –

Hermione agitó su mano en al aire, Snape ni siquiera la miró, pero ella no se pudo quedar callada y dijo, angustiada: – Profesor, podría decirnos al menos en nombre de la poción, o para qué sirve –

– No recuerdo haberle cedido la palabra, Granger. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor –

Hermiona se puso cono un tomate, y bajo sus ojos a su libro. – Perdone, profesor –

Malfoy río unas sillas más allá, viendo a Hermione con una mueca en sus labios. – Sí _sangre sucia_, regresa tus ojos al libro –

Harry se volteó, molesto, Hermione se había quedado callada, y con la mirada fija en el libro.

– Cierra la boca Malfoy, ella es mucho mejor que tú y toda la porquería de Slytherins –

Malfoy iba a replicar algo pero Snape lo miró significativamente. – ¿Quieren un castigo al terminar la clase? Peeves ha hecho bastantes destrozos en mi despacho últimamente – Y dejó caer estruendosamente el gran libro de posiciones, entre Dean y Ron, que compartían mesa.

– ¡No quiero comer arañas!¡No por favor! –

Todos rieron intentando se discretos, la cara de Snape se contorsionó solo por un momento.

– Deje de dormir en mi clase Weasel, otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor–

Otra serie de quejas recorrió todo el salón, discretas y disimuladas. Se escucharon risas, de Malfoy y los de su casa.

– Miren ¡Weasel tiene baba en la cara! - Draco Malfoy se hundió más en su asiento, sus amigos también rieron.

Snape, que ya no parecía a punto de estallar se volvió hacia él, con la cien palpitándole fuertemente – Malfoy, siéntese ahí, junto a la molesta Granger. Y tú Potter junto a Parkinson -

Malfoy se levantó muy molesto y cuando se cruzó con Harry le dio un empujón bastante fuerte.

– _Estúpido Potter – _susurró Malfoy.

– _Hurón mal nacido _–

_Pobre Hermione_, pensó mientras se sentaba junto a la chica de pelo negro y ojos grandes.

Tenía el mismo aire de aquella Pansy Parkinson que vio por primera vez en tercer año, siempre siguiendo a Malfoy como un perro faldero.

No era tan hermosa. Poseía el cabello color negro noche y suelto, cayéndole en la espalda, debajo de los hombros, éste no tenía gracia, no era lacio ni tampoco rizado. Enmarcaba los rasgos finos de su cara.

Sus ojos eran tan negros como su pelo, y eran más bonito que tenían, pues destellaban un brillo innatural. Su boca era el signo palparte de un Slytherin, una mueca burlesca y torcida.

– ¿Qué te quedas mirando Potter? – la chica lo miraba interrogante, parpadeó, burlesca.

Harry se sonrojó levemente, lo había pillado viéndola como un tarado. - No, no es nada - Se volvió hacia al pizarrón aún con el sonrojo visible en sus mejillas.

– Comiencen – señaló el profesor desde la pizarra.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Neville ya tenía muchos problemas, Snape lo regañó tantas veces que el chico salió corriendo hacia el baño, para vomitar del susto.

Pansy apretó los ojos hacia el pizarrón, estudiando la poción luego el empezó a dar instrucciones a diestra y siniestra.

– Potter, toma esa bolsa de baba y ponla dentro, pásame esa botella..

Harry no respondía, y seguía todas sus instrucciones, pero de pronto, algo ocurrió, tal vez aquel movimiento de sus labios cada que decía su nombre..

– ¡Potter los pelos de unicornio van dentro del caldero.. ¡No así no! ¡Qué te estoy diciendo!.. No olvídalo, sí es así.. ¡Potter en-qué-coño-estás-pensando! –

Se topó con sus ojos, que se abrían paso hasta su corazón, como llagas. Parecía tener fuego, noche y fuego, cubriéndolos sus largas y torrenciales pestañas en forma de cuchillos de estrella. Unas arruguitas le cubrían los ojos, de molestia como su boca apretada. Sus mejillas infladas.

Y sin saber por qué Harry rió ante su expresión y cejas fruncidas.

– ¿¡Te parece gracioso Potter? - tomó un bote lleno de gusanos cornudos, agarró un puño de aquellos extraños seres, y se los aventó en la cara –

– ¡Potter venció al señor tenebroso y no puede contra unos estúpidos gusanos! – gritaba Pansy, divertida.

Harry se limpió con el dorso de la túnica, asqueado. Estaba apunto de tomar una botella de púas de erizo cuando una mano sonó golpeando la mesa.

– ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí! - gritó Snape, no parecía muy contento. – ¿Jugando, eh? ¡Recoge los gusanos Potter, ahora mismo! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!. ¿Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, no Potter? Igual de petulante que su padre, y estúpido también. – dijo.

Harry apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, hasta que se le marcaron los nudillos.

– ¿Acaso ya acabaron la poción?–

Para su sorpresa Pansy respondió. – En realidad sí profesor -

– Eso espero – parecía muy molesto, no se había salido con la suya. Sin ver a Harry, Snape se volvió y se alejó hasta el pizarrón, frente al grupo.

_No le pienso dar las gracias a la serpiente, _se dijo.

Pero parecía que otros también habían sufrido aquella clase, Malfoy y Hermione parecían enfrascados en una pelea, mientras Snape decía algo, algo que ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar.

– ¿Qué dijo? – dijo Parkinson.

– No sé. Dijo algo de "probar para comprobar", y lo siguiente no lo escuché –

– Bueno, entonces hay que hacerlo –

Pansy lo miró, desconfiada. Sirvió la poción en dos botellas, el color había cambiado de verde hasta un azul muy extraño. Parecido al azul acuoso de las estrellas del cielo bailando en la noche.

Los dos se miraron, inseguros. Levantaron sus vasos al aire, sin brindar y dieron un pequeño trago. El estómago les dio un tirón hacia abajo, en la legua sentían encajárseles espinas de un rosal. Y en la garganta sentían pelos que picaban todas sus paredes bucales.

- ¡Qué asco! - chilló Pansy, dejando la botella en la mesa. Parecía que iba a vomitar, la piel se le había hecho amarillenta aunque solo había tomado un poco menos que una cucharada.

Harry no dijo nada, sacó la lengua. Aún sentía espinas que le abrían los tejidos, y ese olor pegajoso que se le pegaba a la nariz.

- Pues, creo que no pasó nada - susurró Harry, después de un ratito. Ya se les había pasado un poco el efecto.

Pansy golpeó la mesa con los puños, no tan fuerte para que el profesor no la escuchara. – Maldita sea Potter te mataré por esto -

– Pero, ¿Yo qué? No es mi culpa que no funcione..

– ¡Claro que si! Yo te dije que.. –

– Potter y Parkinson dejen de pelearse como novios. ¿Ya dejaron su poción en la mesa donde están las de sus compañeros? – era Snape que parecía singularmente divertido al ver sus caras de repulsión.

Pansy se levantó en un pestañeo y dejó la poción en la mesa, regresó sin verle a los ojos.

– Muy bien, ahora pueden irse. Mañana os diré de qué trataba la poción –

Harry quiso preguntar qué tenía que pasar al tomarla, pero entonces todos habían recogido sus cosas, Parkinson se levantó silenciosamente, y caminó hacia Draco.

– ¡Granger es una molestia! ¡Espero que no se le ocurra la misma estupidez a Snape mañana –

Hermione parecía a punto de estallar, y con muy mal genio. Pasó por su lado con la boca bien apretada y le dijo: – Vámonos Harry –

Al salir del salón Ron se encontró con ellos, parecía aburrido. – Vaya clase, eh. ¿Cómo les fue? –

– Pues mi poción no funcionó – dijo Harry, siendo sincero.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le interrogó Ron.

– No ocurrió nada cuando la probamos –

Hermione lo cortó, dejando de caminar: – ¡Harry! ¡Snape nunca dijo que la tomáramos! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Debes decirle a Snape! ¡No! ¡A Dumbledore! –

– Vámos Hermione, no es para tanto. Si no ocurrió nada ya, no creo que haya funcionado siquiera – contestó Harry.

– Es cierto Hermione, ya hubiera pasado algo. ¿No crees? – le ayudó Ron.

– No, no lo creo. Hay pociones que tardan incluso meses en efectuarse, y los daños pueden ser irreversibles. Oh Harry ¡Prométeme que si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal irás con Dumbledore!–

– De acuerdo – suspiró él. – Por Merlín, qué día. Más vale que la cena esté exquisita.

Ron soltó una suave risita a su lado, mientras se internaban al Gran Comedor.


	2. Siendo tú

Capitulo 2: Siendo tú

Harry había soñado algo muy extraño y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el señor tenebroso ni su ascenso. Se había visto así mismo dormido en su cama, luego volaba y volaba..

Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana de enfrente.

Un momento. ¿Por qué las cortinas eran de color verde hoja? ¿Y por qué tenían éstas el escudo de Slytherin?. De algo estaba seguro, no se encontraba en su cuarto ni en su cama.

_Joder, no puede ser.._

Suspiró con alivio, no compartía la cama con nadie, removió las sabanas y se miró las manos. ¿Había adelgazado? ¿Por qué estaba pintadas de un verde fosforescente? Además parecían de una…chica.

Harry casi se cae de la cama del susto cuando entre las cortinas pareció Daphne Greengrass con el uniforme puesto y una cálida sonrisa.

– ¡Date prisa Pansy!¡Ya es tarde! Te espero en el comedor..– dicho esto salió dejando un agradable olor a uvas.

_¿Pansy?. Mierda mierda mierda._

_¡No!_

Salió de la cama y se miró a sí mismo. Tenía puesto una bonita pijama de algodón que descubría sus lindas piernas de.. ¿mujer? ¿De Parkinson?

Se asomó entre el hueco del cuello.

_Joder, sí soy una mujer. Mejor dicho soy Parkinson.._

Se sonrojó violentamente.

Corrió a trompicones hasta llegar el baño y tardó en subir los ojos hacia el espejo.

No era su reflejo. Pansy lo veía desde el otro lado, con unas pequeñas ojeras que se le dibujaban debajo de esos preciosos ojos azabache. Parecía muy asustada, pero no vio rastro de él, solo un poco en los ojos asustados, como un fantasma.

Se tomó del lavabo para no caer. Se le volcó el estómago, tenía unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.

_Demonios_, se dijo. Acto seguido se pellizcó rogando que fuera solo un sueño –mejor dicho pesadilla- y se sintió estúpido haciéndolo, ahogó un jadeo de dolor.

Si no era un sueño tenía que verse con la verdadera Pansy y decirle a Dumbledore como se lo había prometido a Hermione. Tenía que salir del cuarto cuando antes.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó el uniforme del colegio y luego lo tendió en la cama. Estaba nervioso. ¡Nunca creyó que le fuese a pasar por algo así!

Cerró los ojos al cambiarse, sentía que estaba pisoteando la dignidad de la Slytherin por verla semi-desnuda además sentía su propia vergüenza al verla de esa forma, a pesar de que ya la había visto hace cinco minutos.  
>Y, si fuera chico cierta parte de su anatomía habría cobrado vida. Pansy tenía muy buen cuerpo, Harry maldijo por dentro.<p>

Nunca se habría planteando a la chica con el término y todo el sentido de la palabras: mujer.  
>Pero eso no impidió que viera ese par de lindas piernas y su abdomen liso. Sintió el sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. Se sentía extraño tocarse, el cuerpo no era suyo y la piel estaba un poco más fría que la suya. ¿Así se sentiría tocarla? ¿Así de suave?<p>

Sacudió la cabeza, después de vestirse se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se alisó el cabello, muy delicado. Podría salir en pijama y hacer mierda la vida de serpiente, pero no lo hizo.

_Espero que ella haya hecho lo mismo_, trató de convencerse, aunque ni el mismo se lo creía.

Sintió un retortijón en la pansa. ¡_No puede ser! _. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de orinar.

¿_Acaso no puede ser peor?,_ se acercó con miedo al retrete, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su vejiga no parecía aguantar más.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer? Ah, si_.. se sentó con movimientos torpes. ¡Qué incómodo!. _¿Y ahora? Ah, sí.. debo concentrarme. ¡Esperen! Olvidé algo_..

Se bajó los calzoncillos y nuevamente se sonrojó y prefirió no mirar. _Listo._

El papel estaba muy lejos y casi se cae de boca pero lo logró por fin. _Nunca pensé que ser una mujer fuera tan difícil.._

Se sentía muy extraño caminar en ese cuerpo, en aquella estatura y con ese frágil cuerpo de una mujer. Cuando salió de su cuarto, en la sala común varios chicos y chicas de la saludaron con vivacidad, unos más que otros algo que molestó a Harry.

¿Todos esos chicos la deseaban?, Malfoy tenía competencia, por lo visto.

Pero él no les respondía el saludo y ellos se miraron extrañados y Harry se maldijo ¡Tenía que actuar como ella!.

Ya iba entrar al comedor cuando algo, o alguien lo jaló hacia atrás.

Si fue extraño verse como Pansy Parkinson nada lo preparó para verse así mismo con una cara molesta y boca apretada tomándole del hombro.

- ¿Potter? - chilló ella, con voz masculina y Harry rió al escucharla. -¡Esto no es gracioso idiota! Creo que la poción sí funcionó-

- ¡No me digas! - dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Pansy lo miró a través de las gafas y sus ojos verdes parecieron echar fuego, sin duda era la misma Parkinson de siempre. –¡Deja de decir tonterías!. No quiero quedarme así para el resto de mi vida. Con esta estúpida cicatriz de rayo, con amigos pobretones y lo peor. ¡Estoy miope!- casi se echaba a llorar.

- ¡Oye! - gritó Harry molesto por sus insultos. -¡Ser tú tampoco es bonito! No sabía como orinar….-

En los ojos de "Harry" se asomaron lagrimas de la pobre Pansy que sufría dentro. No le había ido muy bien a ella tampoco y sin saber por qué el Harry verdadero quiso consolarla.

– Tranquila, después del desayuno avisaremos a Dumbledore ¿Te parece? –

– De acuerdo – bufó asiendo un puchero que a él le divirtió.

_Es extraño verte a ti mismo, pero sin duda divertido, de no ser que estamos en un problema gordo, muy gordo.._

– Esto es una mierda – dijo Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Tienes razón – era la primera vez que concordaban con algo. El chico sonrió sin pensarlo. – Ahora, vamos a desayunar –

Harry pensó que sus problemas habían cesado, aunque fuese un poco menos de lo ya eran, pero no fue así.

Cuando llegó al comedor no vio ni rastro de Dumbledore. _Carajo. _  
>Malfoy le invitó un sitio a su lado y aunque no lo deseaba –enserio que no- no le quedó de otra. Tenía que actuar como una serpiente.. no, mejor dicho como <em>la<em> serpiente..

– Malfoy – dijo Harry en su habitual tono de repulsión. _Mierda._ Al ver el filoso rostro de Malfoy, duro y calculador le dio ganas de darle, por lo menos, un puñetazo. Pero rápido lo compuso, esperando que el chico no notara nada raro. – Hola Draquito –

Casi quería vomitar. ¡Pansy tenía que pagar luego!, Malfoy se acercó con una sonrisa de puedo-conquistar-a-cualquiera e intentó besarle pero Harry lo esquivó su boca, se inclinó y tomó un pan de la mesa. Si se imaginara quién era en realidad..

Malfoy no dijo nada pero frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

– ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – preguntó el Slytherin, poniendo atención en sus palabras.

Harry dio un bocado a su comida y apartó sus ojos de la mirada atractiva y grisácea del chico –¿Cuál es el problema? No estaba con nadie ¿Estás celoso? – quería burlarse de su expresión, Pansy jamás le diría algo así.

– No, desde luego que no. ¿De quién debería estarlo? ¿De Zabinni, de Nott? ¡No me digas que de San Potti! – dijo él burlesco, esperando que "ella" sonriera, algo que Harry hizo forzosamente.

– Puede ser – dijo Harry con convicción.

– ¿Enserio? – dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo y su dedo apuntó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde en falso Harry comía sin mucha convicción.  
>– ¡Ve lo estúpido que se ve! Con la sangre sucia y la comadreja como moscas rondando en su cabeza. Dime, ¿te atraen las gafas chuecas? ¡Por Merlín Pansy, no puedes compararme con e<em>so!<em>–

Harry apretaba los puños fuertemente.

– ¿No será que le tienes mucha envidia, Draco? – dicho esto Harry salió del comedor, y se sentó en una silla del pasillo, dejando a Malfoy con una "o" perfecta en su boca incipiente.

Esperó que Pansy acabara, algo que no duró mucho, pues ésta parecía no tener hambre, y como un fantasma salió a su encuentro.

Los demás alumnos los miraban, completamente extrañados.

– Parece que Dumbledore no está – dijo el verdadero Harry. – En el receso vamos a su despacho –

– Bueno, te espero en el baño de perfectos a las 6, tendremos que pasar el uno por el otro hasta entonces – respondió, susurrando.

No se volvieron a hablar para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

><p>– Harry, te noto bastante raro. ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Qué te pasa?, le dije que le dijeras a Dumbledore, yo.. –<p>

Pansy maldijo para sus adentros, la s_angre sucia _era bastante molesta, enserio. Suspiró.

– Escúchame Gran.. Hermione, no tengo nada ¿sí?, solo estoy nervioso, ya faltan dos semanas para los exámenes –

– Tienes razón, me estoy imaginando cosas, Malfoy me puso los pelos de punta desde ayer –

_Ya los tienes de punta Granger, _pensó.

– Hermione. ¿Después de esta clase qué sigue? – le preguntó, nerviosa.

– Pociones, pero tú tienes entrenamiento de quidditch, ¿no recuerdas tu horario Harr.. –

– De la que te salvas – se adelantó Weasel, llegando de la nada.

– Ah, sí, por supuesto.

_Mieda,_ era malísima para montar escoba. Esto iba de mal en peor.

Granger la miró, ceñuda, el timbre de la clase tocó.

– Nos vemos Harry – dijo Granger, llevándose a Weasel de un brazo. – Vamos Ron, no pienso llegar tarde –

* * *

><p>Si algo no toleraba Harry eran a los de Slytherin, y toda el maldito día se la pasó junto a ellos.<p>

La alababan como a una reina, las chicas la miraban con envidia, Harry los ignoraba.

Caminó hasta su siguiente clase, pociones. Hermione pasó a u lado volando, sin mirarlo.

– ¡Herm..

Se quedó callado, pero ella ni pareció darse cuenta.

– ¿A quién le hablas Pansy? ¿A la_ sangre sucia_? ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy? –

Se dio la vuelta y le plantó cara a Malfoy que lo miraba muy extrañado.

Harry intentó sonreír, se acercó y vacilando le tomó de la mano, – Nada, ven, sentémonos juntos – y lo jaló, quizás demasiado fuerte.

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho frío, las nubes se enroscaban alrededor de las torres del campo de quidditch.<p>

Pansy caminó torpemente hasta el centro del campo, donde sus compañeros les esperaban, ansiosos.

– Llegas tarde Potter, monta la escoba y empecemos – ¿Cómo era su nombre? Angelina.

Pansy no soportaba que nadie le diera órdenes, se mordió el labio incipiente.  
>Y sin decir nada montó su escoba, muriendo de miedo por dentro, pero con mucha convicción por fuera.<p>

Nadie la miraba especialmente atento, pero les urgía empezar el entrenamiento con él arriba de la escoba, en especial a los gemelos Weasel.

Ahogó un grito cuando la escoba se elevó en el campo, respondiendo a sus movimientos.

– ¡Contra Potter! ¡No dejen que atrape la snitch! ¡Fred y George protéjanlo de todos nosotros! – gritó la capitana.

_Mierda. _

– ¡Cuidado con la bludger Harry! ¡vuela más alto! – le decía uno de los gemelos.

Pansy obedeció sin chistar, se elevó muchos metros más arriba mientras la bludger silbaba una metros más abajo.

– ¡Harry! ¡La quaffle! ¡a tu derecha! – gritó uno de los Weasel, mientras a toda velocidad lo protegía para el impacto, Pansy le agradeció internamiento.

Si hubiera sido la verdadera Pansy ¿la hubieran protegido igual?, no supo qué responder, ya que un brillo a unos vente metros llamaba su atención.

La snitch.

Su cuerpo respondió solo, antes que su mente, lanzándose en picada, mientras una bludger rozaba su ojera.

Giró una, dos, tres veces. Escuchaba cómo la animaban allá abajo, era una sensación espectacular. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Era consiente de su cuerpo girando en el aire, con aquel suave retortijón en el estómago, no de nervios, sino, de emoción.

Volaba, volaba.

Arriba, en las nubes había pequeños atajos de luz, una luz tan brillante cono la snitch, a escasos metros de su alance.

Cayendo en espiral tocó la snitch, fría en su mano, la atrapó con fuerza, y la levantó en el aire para que todos la vieran.

– Demonios Harry, ¡eres genial! – le decían, y por primera vez Pansy se sintió feliz dentro del cuerpo de Harry Potter.


	3. Petant mutare corpus

Capitulo 3: Petant mutare corpus.

– Se llama Petant mutare corpus, es una poción de cambio de cuerpo, pocas veces funciona, si no se sigue el proceso como es debido puede acabar realmente mal – Snape pasó sus ojos por toda la clase. – Dumbledores me ha dicho que no la probemos en ustedes, por desgracia –

La clase entera bufó.

– Sería súper guay hacerlo – dijo Dean.

Harry quería abofetearlo ahí mismo, era tan fácil decirlo. Aprovechando que no era él mismo -literalmente- levantó la mano de Pansy.

Todos la miraron, extrañados.

– ¿Si, Parkinson? – preguntó Snape, igual de extrañado.

¿Hay algún antídoto para ésta poción? – preguntó.

– Sí sí, pero es.. extraño – titubeó Snape.

Al terminar, esperó a que todos se fueran y salió al pasillo y miró su reloj 5:45, era hora de ir al encuentro con Parkinson, pero un Malfoy le impidió el paso.

– ¿Qué pasa, Malf.. Draco? – dijo Harry, molesto.

– En verdad andas muy rara Pansy – dijo él, muy calculador.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

– No sé, es como si no fueras tú –

Harry intentó sonreír, rió bajito. – ¿Cómo? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Potter? – terminó, serio.

Draco lo miró fijamente, sin contestar. – Bésame –

– ¿Qué..

Pero Draco ya deslizaba la mano hasta su varita, por si Harry se equivocaba, entonces Harry reaccionó rápido, y atrayéndolo de la túnica le dio un corto beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la estatua de Boris <em>el Desconcertado, <em>localizó la puerta y susurró la contraseña.

Potter no había llegado, ni había nadie, ni siquiera Myrtle se asomaba por ahí.

Se recargó frente de los espejos, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Potter, la miraban con excitación.

Desde pequeña había recibido constantes alabanzas de muchas personas, pero no por algo que ella hubiera hecho, sino, por su belleza, o por la pureza de su sangre.

Nunca había sentido lo que minutos antes había experimentado en el campo, aquella sensación de volar, el escándalo de todos cuando atrapó la snitch.

Siempre había pensado que Potter siempre ganaba la atención de todos con solo enseñar su cicatriz, pero sentir el miedo a caer de la escoba, la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas, el valor de volar tan alto.

No era tan mal estúpido, después de todo.

¿Observando mi belleza en el espejo, Parkinson? – rio Harry, reflejado en el espejo, detrás de ella. – Soy perfecto, ¿no lo crees?–

Pansy también rió, disimuladamente. – ¿Crees que Dumbledore ya haya llego?–

– Tal vez, o nos quedaremos así para siempre –

– Eso no tiene gracia, Potter –

– La tiene, pero tú eres una amargada –

Pansy curzó los brazos. – Cállate, no sabes por todo lo que he pasado hoy –

Tú tampoco, no sabes lo que fue besar a Malfoy – dijo, muy serio.

– ¿¡Hiciste qué?!–

– ¡No tuve opción, me pidió que lo besara, para asegurarse que fueras tú! –

Joder, Potter, quién lo diría – rió. – Besa bien, eh–

– ¿Qué? ¡Qué insinúas! –

– Vamos Potter, seguramente fue el mejor beso de tu vida – dijo, entre risas.

Harry se sonrojó violetamente. – Ya quisieran muchas –

Pansy sonrió traviesamente. – Apuesto a que no, apuesto a que besas horrible–

¿A qué demonios estaban jugando?

Harry acortó la distancia, en un suspiro sus bocas se habrían encontrado, los ojos de la verdadera Pansy brillaban en los suyos verdes.

Era, tan extraño.

Esto se va poner bueno – dijo una voz chillona, los dos saltaron hacia atrás. – Perdón por interrumpir, sigan, sigan..

– ¡Por Merlín Myrtle! ¡Nos has sacado un buen susto! – dijo Harry, con la voz chillona de Parkinson.

Myrtle la miró anonadada, ningún Stlytherin le dirigía la mirada siquiera. Antes que pudiera reaccionar la verdadera Pansy jaló a Harry. –Vámonos –

– ¡Claro, dejen a Myrtle hablando sola, siempre sola, desde antes de su muerte nadie la visitaba, y .. y..– chillaba.

Pansy cerró la puerta tras sí.

Potter, tenemos que hacerle una visita a Dumbledore –

* * *

><p>Tocaron el despacho múltiples veces, pensaron que ya todo estaba perdido, hasta que la barba del profesor se asomó de repente.<p>

– ¿Qué pasa Pansy? ¿Por qué están aquí uhmmm..los dos? - preguntó el director con mucha curiosidad. El falso Harry no decía nada, incluso parecía rehuir de su mirada.

Era lo más extraño del mundo.

– Pues sabe profesor… – intentó decir la chica pero se encontraba muy nerviosa, Dumbledore miró a "Harry".

– ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Te han comido la lengua los elfos? – dijo Dumbledore, con calma.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. – Yo… –

– Hay un pequeño gran problema profesor, creo que lo mejor sería hablar en su despacho – dijo "Pansy", agustiada.

– De acuerdo – dijo el director aún más extrañado. – Acompáñenme -

.

Cerró las puertas de su despacho se cerraron detrás. Fawkes, el fénix le dio la bienvenida con un gorgoteo suave desde su garganta pelirroja.

- ¿Ahora si me podrían decir qué está pasando? - preguntó Dumbledore, sentándose en su cómodo asiento.

– Pues verá… – dijo la chica. – Pansy y yo.. es decir.. Harry y yo.. perdón, sí.. – intentó decir Parkinson, pero "Harry" la cortó, arto de la situación.

Se paró de su asiento y dejó caer la manos en la mesa del director, atrayendo su atención. – Yo soy Pansy. Él en realidad es Potter. Ayer en la clase de pociones no escuchamos bien las instrucciones de Snape y nos tomamos la poción para cambiar de cuerpo, maldita sea. ¡Y ahora no sabemos ni puta idea de cómo volver a nuestros cuerpos! -

Si cambiar de cuerpos fue extraño fue más extraño ver que Dumbledore se reía. ¡Se reía! ¡De los dos!

– ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? – escupió Pansy, en el cuerpo de Potter, muy molesta.

Dumbledore dejó de reírse, pero la extraña sonrisa no desapareció de sus viejos labios. – ¿Acaso no les parece gracioso? ¡Tú con esos lentes que no te quedan! ¡Harry vestido como chica! ¿¡Qué no tienen sentido del humor?–

Pansy casi se lanza contra el cuello de Dumbledore, pero Harry se lo impidió.

– Vaya, está bien.. ¡Lo siento! ¡No saben cuando lo siento! Pero ¡Mírense! – dijo de nuevo el director, estallando en carcajadas, nuevamente.

El verdadero Harry lo miró reprobatoriamente y el director se compuso.

– Perdón, ya.. fue todo.. – susurró el Dumbledore y se quedó en silencio.

Pansy se removió incómoda en su asiento, y se acomodó los lentes. - ¿No va decirnos nada? - dijo al ver que el director no agregaba nada más.

– ¿Qué quieren que les diga? – preguntó él detrás de sus gafas de media luna, inocentemente.

– No sé…tal vez ..¡CÓMO VOLVER A NUESTRO CUERPO! – explotó Pansy, al borde de ahorcarlo.

– Ah, si.. perdonen.. Pues no es difícil, ya ha pasado pocas veces otros años pero nada con esto.. Un Gryffindor con una Slytherin, Potter y Parkinson.. blanco y negro.. agua y fuego.. sal y azúcar… –

– Vale vale, ya entendimos – dijo Harry, ya también con los nervios de punta.

– Pues, tiene que haber un contacto físico –

– ¿Nada más? – dijo Pansy incrédula.

– Sí señorita Parkinson, pero no cualquier contacto, no hablo de agarrarse la mano..

Harry estalló – ¡Usted quiere que ella y yo… –

– ¡No señorita P.. perdón, Potter!. Por su puesto que no. Con un beso bastará – dijo Dumbledore, ya más serio. – ¡Ah!, y unas cuantas palabras -

Pansy lo miró con desconfianza. _A ese viejo le falta un tornillo.._ y miró a Harry, que parecía igual de nervioso que ella.

– Les dejo privacidad – dijo el director caminado hacia la puerta, los dos se sonrojaron levemente cuando Dumbledore les guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Cuáles son las palabras? – le dijo Harry.

– Petant mutare corpus, antes del beso. Y recuerden, solo un beso– y salió del despacho.

Trascurrieron unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

– Vamos Potter, no pienso pasar la eternidad en tu cuerpo, así que bien y ya bésame. No muerdo, si tú no lo haces primero– bromeó.

Harry lo miró, nervioso.

– Es broma Potter. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? Yo creía que..

Pero entonces se calló, Harry estaba muy cerca. – ¿Lista? –

– Si tú lo estas –

_– Petant mutare corpus_– dijeron, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se encontraban, suavemente.

Harry abrió los ojos, vio a Pansy y aquellos centímetros que separaban sus labios, ya tocados.

– Yo..

– Cállate Potter – murmuró, jalando la túnica hacia sí.

Esta vez no fue un beso corto y dulce, sus labios luchaban entre sí, correspondiendo con tanto fervor como necesitaban, el suave roce de sus bocas, los rápidos latidos de sus corazones desbocados.

Una vocecilla lejana le gritaba que parara, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

Sus movimientos eran sincronizados, como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces en vidas anteriores.

Nunca habían sentido tanta necesidad de besar a alguien. Harry hundió sus dedos en los omoplatos de la chica, cuyo corazón dio otro salto.

Con respiraciones agitadas y aquel deseo oscuro a flor de piel sus leguas se enroscaron, probando el sabor del otro, aunque ya hábilmente conocido por su propia alma.

Pansy enroscó sus dedos en el cabello azabache de Harry, era suave. Mordió con fuerza sus labios, él ahogó un grito de dolor.

El sonido de la puerta los hizo saltas lo más lejos uno del otro. No apartaron la mirada, encendida. Negro y esmeralda se buscaron..

– ¿Interrumpo algo? –

Harry, ya en su cuerpo se sonrojó solo un poco, su respiración seguía agitada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Seguía sin creérselo. _Ciertamente la serpiente besa muy bien.._ más que bien. –No se preocupe, no ha sido nada– dicho esto le dio al gracias al director y salió del despacho con Pansy siguiéndole a sus espaldas.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso Potter? – preguntó desviando sus ojos hacia los retratos. Y con las mejillas aún coloradas.

– ¿Beso bien? ¿Mejor que Malfoy?–

– ¿Tengo que responder? –

– ¿Me gustará la respuesta? –

– Tal vez, dejemos de flirtear y vamos al comedor–

– Lo tomo como un sí – tomó a Pansy de la mano. – Muero de hambre –


End file.
